Dramione Prompt - Illness
by TheFreakyGirl
Summary: Comedic Dramione goodness. Prompt: Write an exaggeration of an ailment or an illness. Draco/Hermione. Fluffy one-shot! Rated K .


Dramione Prompt – Illness

A/N Hi everyone! So, it's been a while since I've had the creativity to write anything…I've had bad writer's block recently. But I really wanted to write some fluffy Dramione so I Googled writing prompts and chose one that inspired me! If you're finding it hard to write anything, I suggest that because it worked wonders for me!

I'm still kinda nervous though…because I haven't written anything for a while so I don't know whether this will be any good.

This isn't meant to be serious and I don't plan on continuing it or anything, just a bit of light Dramione couple-y goodness! (Because hey, when is it a _bad_ time to have some Dramione couple-y goodness?)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Harry Potter in general. I just own this storyline!

Enjoy!

**Prompt: Write an exaggeration of an ailment or an illness. **

-:-

"Merlin, I'm dying!" Draco Malfoy moaned, holding his aching head in his hands. "Just put me out of my bloody misery!"

His house elf, Twinky, stared at him in fear. He was just about to grab a lamp off of the bedside table and start hitting his head with it in punishment for not being able to heal his Master when Hermione Granger walked in with a mug of hot tea. She sensed the poor house elf's anxiety and placed the tea next to Draco, patting Twinky on the shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do," She said softly, smiling down at him. He let out a frustrated groan and looked over again at his Master, who had been bedridden for the past few days. He tried to give Twinky a reassuring smile but broke out in a fit of coughs, clutching his stomach. Hermione realised that watching his Master like this was just hurting Twinky more, so she sent him off to make Draco some soup. He had reluctantly agreed, finally leaving but promising that he would be back soon.

"Granger…" Draco panted as Hermione sat beside him on the bed. His pale blonde hair was sticking to his forehead and his usually alive grey eyes were dull. "Hermione," He amended, reaching for her hand and clutching it weakly. "I'm not gonna make it…" His eyelids drooped and Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "B-before I go…please…kiss me one last time." He gave a frail groan and lay back in his bed, sneezing uncontrollably.

"Malfoy-,"

"Please…grant a dying man his last wish…" He whispered pleadingly, looking deep into her eyes. Hermione shook her head at him and leaned forward. "It would be my greatest regret…to die without kissing you one more time…"

"Fine," She conceded, playing along. Draco, miraculously being able to move, sat up and slid a hand under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his. His lips caressed hers and Hermione's tense form immediately melted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Draco's other hand crept to her waist, holding her tightly so that she couldn't move an inch away. The kiss steadily grew more passionate until Draco had to quickly pull away to hack violently. Hermione placed a hand on his back, rubbing his skin soothingly as he coughed until his eyes streamed.

"I better not get sick, Draco." She warned dangerously.

"Oh you'll be fine, woman! I don't know what you're complaining about anyway, I'm the one slowly dying!" He retorted, reaching for the mug of tea Hermione had brought him and taking a sip, sighing in relief as the warm liquid slid down his raw throat.

"Oh stop being so overdramatic you idiot, it's just a cold. Man up,"

"Excuse me, Hermione, but I believe what I have is called _Man _flu. Therefore I already am a man; otherwise I wouldn't be stuck with this blasted illness. Anyway, you should be caring for your sick boyfriend, not berating him for being ill!" He sneezed again and lay back down, holding a tissue to his nose. "It's ridiculous that no one in the magical world has figured out how to cure a bloody common cold!"

"I am sure you're putting this on, Draco." Hermione replied. "Is it just an attempt to get my attention?" She teased, a smirk on her lips that could rival even Draco's. He snorted at this and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh please," He grinned. "I always have your attention." He said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

-:-

One Week Later

"Draco!" Hermione yelled angrily from the bedroom. "Call a priest! I must be possessed by a demon!" She was cut off as she dissolved into a fit of sneezing, followed by a nasty coughing fit.

Draco, fully recuperated, smirked from where he stood beside the kettle in the kitchen.

"Come on, love! It's just the flu! Stop being so overdramatic!" He called back. "Or is it just an attempt to get my attention?" He added, copying her words from a week earlier. He heard her irritated sigh and smirked.

"And where's my bloody tea?" She called finally.

-:-

A/N: So…what did you think? Hopefully it made you chuckle. I had fun writing it!

Feel free to give me any constructive criticism; I'm always looking to improve!

Thanks so much for reading!

Also, sorry it's kinda short. Hopefully I'll get more confident with my writing again and write longer stories!


End file.
